Aku Sadar Aku Jatuh
by reynyah
Summary: "Mungkin aku tidak sesempurna laki-laki lain tapi aku mau kau mendengar ucapanku ini—" ... "—menikahlah denganku." OS. Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Ray Anavi. Jangan lupa baca warning di dalam. Mind to RnR? OwO


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Keisengan Rey sekaligus memenuhi ****_request_**** Ray Anavi.**

**Iya, Rey tahu "Jack Patah Hati" belum beres... itu bisa menunggu...**

**Ini dulu, sekali aja...**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**_-oneshoot!-_**

** Aku Sadar Aku Jatuh**

A JackxPopuri story

by reynyah

* * *

Sinar matahari yang teriknya tiada tara menemaniku siang itu. Di sini aku, di depan air terjun, berdiri dalam diam ditemani hembusan angin dan kicauan burung. Hari sudah siang, aku tahu itu. Kurasa bukan masalah mengingat hari ini Ibu tidak membuka toko. Aku tidak akan dibutuhkan di peternakan hari ini. Jadi sebaiknya, aku berlama-lama di sini sambil berharap dia akan muncul dan menyapaku. Tidak hanya menyapa tetapi juga memberikan bunga yang dia petik setiap hari dari gunung. Hampir setiap hari dia memberikan bunga itu padaku dan aku tidak pernah menolak pemberiannya. Aku menyukainya, itu sebabnya aku selalu menerima pemberiannya.

Ann sudah pergi. Ya, aku memang sudah terlalu lama di sini. Sudah terlalu lama aku larut dalam diam dan khayalan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa denganku. Aku tahu aku yang biasanya tidak seperti ini, aku tahu. Hanya saja... aku sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan yang baru terbit ini. Perasaan... selalu senang, rajin melamun, hobi tersenyum layaknya orang gila, juga harapan untuk bertemu selalu. Ada apa denganku, ya?

Aku menghela napas. Sudah hampir tengah hari dan aku masih duduk santai di depan air terjun. Matahari mulai memancarkan sinar-sinarnya yang lebih menyilaukan dari tadi pagi. Aku mulai merasa kepanasan tetapi aku bertahan. Alasannya satu, aku menginginkan dia ada di sini. Sekarang juga. Tepat setelah aku berpikir seperti ini.

Aku ingin dia berdiri di hadapanku, membawa beberapa tangkai bunga, lalu memberikannya padaku sambil berkata, "Ini untukmu, dariku."

Cukup dengan tiga kata yang ringan diucapkan itu aku sudah bahagia. Sungguh.

Aku mulai mengantuk. Astaga, kurasa sudah tiba waktunya tidur siang. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Mataku sudah tertutup setengahnya. Apa aku harus menunggu terus? Apa aku harus menunggu di sini untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti?

Menurutku, ya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Aku tersentak dan menoleh. Dan... harapanku akhirnya terwujud dan kini ada di hadapanku. Dia datang... membawa bunga... ada di hadapanku... dia tersenyum... senyumnya...

Astaga, untuk sesaat bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Aku terhanyut melihat tatapannya yang setajam elang. Aku terpana melihat poni coklatnya melambai-lambai dibawa angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku selalu merasa terbang melihat senyum tersungging di bibir manisnya. Aku... aku...

Aku sadar kalau aku sudah mencintainya.

_Sangat_ mencintainya.

Dan aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri, sungguh.

"Popuri, kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya. "Seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke peternakan, atau setidaknya kau pergi ke tempat lain, asal bukan di daerah pegunungan."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap mata coklatnya yang menyinarkan kekhawatiran. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, sama halnya denganku. Hanya... apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mengakuinya?

"Popuri? Jawab pertanyaanku."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya... ingin."

"Ingin?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau sudah hampir setengah hari di sini, kulitmu sudah terbakar matahari, kau sudah terlalu lelah, dan kau bilang kau INGIN?!"

"Aku ingin... menunggumu di sini."

Tiba-tiba sinar matanya yang tadi menunjukkan kekesalan akibat kecerobohanku berubah drastis. Senyumnya yang sempat hilang merekah kembali, lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Tangannya yang tadi ada di pundakku berpindah posisi ke puncak kepalaku. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengusap kepalaku lalu menciumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku di sini," ucapnya lembut. "Aku selalu tahu di mana harus menemukanmu, Popuri."

Aku membenamkan wajahku di balik kakiku yang kudekap. Aku tahu wajahku memerah dan aku tidak mau dia melihatnya. Aku berniat menyembunyikannya, walau aku tahu dia pasti sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu. Ah, apa yang kurang darimu? Kau adalah sosok laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah kukenal, Jack.

"Aku di sini untuk memberimu ini," ucapnya sambil memberikan setangkai bunga moondrop yang ia petik dari gunung. "Hanya satu bunga untuk hari ini, Popuri. Tapi hadiahku untukmu hari ini bukan hanya itu."

Aku menerima bunga itu diiringi rasa gembira dan penasaran. Hadiah apa lagi yang akan dia berikan untukku? Dia memberiku hadiah selain bunga adalah kejadian yang sangat langka. Setahuku, dia sibuk dengan peternakannya sehingga sebagian besar uangnya ia alokasikan untuk peternakan warisan dari kakeknya itu. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk mengalokasikan uangnya untuk kepentinganku, bukan?

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda biru dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya padaku. "Mungkin aku tidak sesempurna laki-laki lain, tapi aku mau kau mendengar ucapanku ini," katanya sambil berlutut di hadapanku. "Popuri, menikahlah denganku."

...

Dan tidak ada kata lain yang dapat kuucapkan selain iya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

NAH! Akhirnya selesai juga fic singkat ini XD

Rey sengaja gak bikin panjang-panjang karena otak Rey akhir-akhir ini lagi agak butut =3= maklum, efek UAS yang berlanjut sampai Senin~

Rey butuh kritik dan sarannya, dong... karena jarang bikin OS sependek ini, Rey jadi kurang pede. Makanya Rey butuh _review_. Buat pembaca, tolong _review_, ya? Makasih banyak, aku cinta kalian :*

Sekian! XD


End file.
